


Have I Ever Told You?

by TheCourtSorcerer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Canon Divergence - Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Confessions, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, TW - Mentions of death, Years after HP&DH, non-epilogue compliant, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCourtSorcerer/pseuds/TheCourtSorcerer
Summary: “Did I ever tell you about the night that I died?”-----------Harry finally tells Draco that he really died in the forest on that fateful night years ago.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 139





	1. The Forest

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to preface this by saying: I literally wrote this at 1 am while I was half asleep, so this is definitely not a reflection of my best work. I just got the idea of Harry telling Draco that he died while I was falling asleep and decided to write it then instead of waiting until I woke up and risk losing the idea just so I could write properly.
> 
> Slightly off topic, I'm currently working on another drarry fic, which will be much longer and (hopefully) much better written, so if you're interested keep an eye out! It may be a few weeks, I'm caught in the middle of exams right now, but it is definitely coming soon! Hint: It's an 8th year fic, so if you like those... 
> 
> Anyway, I'll let you get to the fic! I hope you enjoy, even though it's very short.

“Did I ever tell you about the night that I died?”

Grey eyes snapped to the man laying in bed beside him, startled by the sudden, kind of dark, question.

“ _What_?” Draco’s voice was barely a whisper, as he tried to figure out what the hell kind of metaphor this could be.

The man beside him hums softly and wraps his arms around Draco, burying his face in the crook of his neck. Harry placed a few gentle kisses before murmuring against his skin, “I said, did I ever tell you about the night that I died?”

Draco pulled back, confused grey eyes meeting tired green ones, as he tried to wrap his head around the question. Then, something seemed to click in his head and Draco sighed.

“Harry, darling, are you talking about the war…?” He asked, not breaking eye contact, “That was years ago… And I was there, remember? You weren’t dead, you sure did a hell of a job pretending to be, but you didn’t actually—”

“I did.” Draco’s hand froze in its place, tangled in raven hair, at the serious tone of his lover’s voice, “I came back… But I died, in the forest. I let him kill me.”

Draco stared in silence at Harry for what felt like hours, scouring his face for any sort of insincerity, until finally he just shook his head.

“Unbelievable…” He murmured, voice near silent, “I… I never knew…”

Harry just smiled, moving a hand from Draco’s waist to his face and cupping his cheek gently. “I never wanted you to… I never wanted anyone to. It took a long time for me to really get over, of course I’ll never truly be over it—I _died_ , but now it’s been so long… I realized I never told you, and you deserve to know.”

“…Why did you do it…?” Draco asks after a moment, leaning into Harry’s touch.

“It was all I _could_ do,” Harry shrugs slightly, smiling sadly, “I was the final horcrux. I told you about those, remember?” He waited for Draco to nod before continuing. “I just never told you I _was one_. It would have led to this conversation, and I wasn’t ready for that. I had to die, let him kill me, to be able to win.”

A few moments of quiet passed, allowing Draco to process the information. Finally, though, he nodded slowly, as if understanding.

“Were you… _Y’know…_ Scared?” He found himself asking, as he managed to pull Harry closer in his arms, ignoring the way it tugged at the sheets. He could fix that in the morning. Draco jumped slightly, startled by the sudden, sleepy laugh that Harry let out, and he felt heat begin to rise to his face. Merlin… That was such a beautiful sound…

“Hell, Draco,” Harry managed to compose himself to a soft chuckling, “I was bloody _terrified_! I was only a kid, and I was willingly walking to my death—having no idea I’d actually get the chance to come back. I mean, I thought I'd really...” He trailed off before shaking his head.

“I was terrified. But I had to do it… And damn good thing I did, because now I get to lie here in bed, with the most handsome man I know in my arms, rambling to him at ungodly hours of the night, after a long day of work.”

Draco stared at him in awe for so long that Harry began to feel heat rush to his cheeks. “Er… Draco…? What is it?”

“You…” Draco shakes his head, chuckling in disbelief, “You are such a bloody idiot, Potter…”

Harry opened his mouth to protest against the insult, and the use of his family name, but Draco pressed their lips together in a deep kiss instead. Harry hardly had time to process it, letting out a small startled squeak, and then it was over. Draco pulled back and stared at Harry once more.

“But you’re _my_ bloody idiot…” He continued his previous sentence, before huffing slightly and shaking his head.

“I’d say I can’t believe you willingly walked to your death, but you were a damn stubborn Gryffindor. You should have never had to, though… Hell… You were only a kid; we were _all_ only kids. You _died_ …” He sounded so shocked, but his voice was still gentle.

“I did… Yet, here I am. In your arms, four years later, alive and well.” Harry hums softly, placing a sweet kiss to Draco’s jaw.

“ _Alive and well_ …” Draco repeats, sighing, “Harry…?”

“Mm…Yes, Draco?”

“Thank you…For telling me. I can’t begin to imagine what kind of stress it put you through…”

“Yes, well… I felt like you should know, being such an important figure in my life and all.” Harry paused, before smirking just barely, “Speaking of stress… I had quite the stressful day at the Ministry today…”

“Oh, did you now?” Draco raises an eyebrow, seeing what he was doing letting him change the subject. He could tell Harry was done talking about it for tonight, but Draco didn’t mind, he knew if there was more, he would tell him when he was ready. So, he wouldn’t press.

“Oh, yes…” Harry moved his hands back down to Draco’s waist, “Loads of stress. I think I need a distraction…”

“Lucky for you, I happen to be very distracting, if all those years of snagging your attention at Hogwarts is any indication,” Draco smirked, running his fingers through his lover’s messy hair.

Then, with a huff of denial at his claims, Harry closed the gap between them once again, silencing any other smart comments Draco could make about his ‘ _skills in distracting_ ’.


	2. Sorting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry recalls his first year with Draco, specifically house sorting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself, so here is another late night fic! 
> 
> Not necessarily directly connected to the first one, just more so following the theme and title. They're more like...Vaguely related one shots.

“Did I ever tell you I was almost a Slytherin?”

“What? _No way_!” Draco gasped as he grabbed for his oh-so-fancy shampoo.

“It’s true!” Harry laughed, watching as his lover placed a fair amount of shampoo on his palm before beginning to gently wash his hair.

Draco closed his eyes, humming softly for a moment before looking back at the brunet once more. “I don’t believe you.”

“It’s true, I swear.” Harry snatched the fancy shampoo from the shelf where Draco had returned it—ignoring the sound of protest from the latter when he squeezed a bit onto his own hand. He started to wash his hair, swapping placed with Draco so he was no longer under the faucet and Draco was instead, so he could rinse his hair. “I was shocked too, but I really was!”

Harry began to work the shampoo into his hair as Draco closed his eyes and rinsed it out of his own.

“Okay, say I believed you… What do you mean almost? Why _weren’t_ you a Slytherin?” Draco asked, not opening his eyes.

“Well, a certain blond prat approached me before sorting and kind of put me off the entire house, you see,” Harry teased lightly, “I didn’t even want to _think_ about being housed with him. _Bleh_.”

Draco peeked open an eye, only to see Harry grinning widely.

“Plus, I had heard all these things about Slytherins being evil, nasty little buggers, so naturally I didn’t want to be put in that house. The sorting hat, though, that bloody bastard, had very different plans.” He hummed, switching places with Draco once more so he could rinse his own hair.

Draco took the opportunity to begin conditioning his hair. “It did, did it? Please elaborate, _darling_ , I’m on the edge of my seat, truly.” His bored voice could not have contradicted his words more, but when Harry looked at him to complain about his disinterest, he saw a smile spread across his boyfriend’s face.

“I’m sure you are, Draco _._ Anyway, as I was saying,” He continued speaking, ignoring the shampoo running down his face as he rinsed his hair. Didn’t even bother to close his eyes, brave idiot. “The hat was nearly about to throw me in the snake pit!”

“Why didn’t it?” Draco sounded almost confused.

“Well, I asked it not to.” Harry shrugged as he got the last bit of soap out.

Silence followed his words, as Draco just stared at him, at a loss for words.

“You…Asked it…Not to…” He spoke his words slowly, clearly enunciating every word as if speaking to a small child. Harry rolled his eyes at this and swapped him places once more, it was his turn to condition—a habit Draco had finally got him into.

“I think that’s what I said, yeah. I distinctly remember thinking _not Slytherin_ , and it seemed almost shocked, telling me that Slytherin would bring me to greatness and crap…” Harry recalled as he watched the water slide down Draco’s skin.

“ _You_ are unbelievable, Harry Potter.” Draco laughed softly, shaking his head and making a bit of water splash the shower wall.

“Mm… Is this supposed to be news?”

“Scratch that, insufferable.”

“Oh, please, you can do better than that.”

“Shut up, _Potter.”_

“Make me, _Malfoy_.”

And in the blink of an eye, Draco had Harry in his arms, their lips pressed hard together as the hot water from above poured over them. Harry let out a hum, wrapping his arms around Draco’s neck as he let himself forget about the conditioner in his hair.

After a few moments Draco pulled away to look at Harry, who took a deep breath and grinned.

“You’re good at that…” Harry murmured

“Kissing?” The blond smirked as he began to rinse the conditioner out of his lover’s hair.

Harry chuckled, letting him do this, “Well, yes, that too.”

They both smiled at each other and enjoyed the peaceful silence between them as they finished up their shower. Soon, Harry turned off the shower and they both stepped out, Draco wrapping a towel around himself first before handing Harry his.

“I can’t believe you were almost a Slytherin,” Draco sighed as Harry wrapped his towel around himself.

“You would have made a great one, you know…” He pulled Harry into his arms, pressing their bare chests together.

Harry raised an eyebrow, wrapping his arms loosely around Draco’s neck again. “Oh really?”

“Mhm…” Draco nodded, kissing his forehead, “You know, you have all the qualities—and you’re a parseltongue for Merlin’s sake! Salazar himself would have thrown you into his house if he heard you.”

Harry laughed at the thought. “You think so? Now that you say it, maybe I would’ve been a good Slytherin. Though, I’m quite fond of Gryffindor, I spent so many years there after all.”

The two stared at each other, before Harry leaned in and kissed Draco gently for a few seconds.

“Do you ever wonder what it would have been like had you not told the hat not to put you in Slytherin?” Draco asked when they pulled away, “…What _we_ would have been like?”

“Sometimes,” Harry admitted, shrugging, “But I try not to dwell on the past too much… I have much better things to focus on in the present, like what we _are_ like. After all...That’s what matters, right?” He seemed almost nervous, hesitant, as he asked that.

“What we are now? Not what we could have been then…?”

Draco shook his head at Harry, tightening his grip on him. “Of course… The past is the past. I just wondered if you ever thought about the past. All that matters is right now, though, right here. You and me, that’s all. Okay?”

“Okay…” Harry nodded slowly, smiling. “Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?”

“I love you…”

“I love you, too.”

“Draco?”

“Yes, Harry?” The blond man raised an eyebrow at Harry, who shifted in his arms.

“Can we get dressed now?”

Draco laughed loudly at his words, grinning.

“ _Yes_ , Harry.”


End file.
